


Home Sweet Home

by orphan_account



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesslynn Teller left Charming right after high school, her parents wanted her away from club life for her protection. She moved back fifteen years later, needing her family. </p><p>I don't own SOA, just my OC characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

Jesslynn pulled over at the Charming city limits, it had been five years since her last visit to town. Fifteen since she'd lived here, her mom and step father had sent her as far, away as they could for college. 

She'd attended Harvard, getting a law degree and that's when her law started to spiral out of control. She closed her eyes thinking about all she'd lost in the last two months.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she pulled back onto the highway heading towards the clubhouse, it was Friday night, which means church and party.

Pulling into the parking lot, she smiled at the row of bikes parked on one side of the lot. She backed her truck up inti a parking spot, she was tired after a long day of driving but she wanted to find her family, especially her big brother.

She climbed out of her truck making her way towards the door, smiling at the bikers sitting on the picnic table.

"Hey baby, come park that sexy ass over here!" Jesslynn let out a laugh, staring at the curly haired man.

"Tigger, good to see you haven't changed in all these years!"

"Shit baby, do I know you?" The other man sitting on the table let out a laugh.

"What's so funny Chibs? You don't recognize me either?"

"Should I lass?"

"Now I'm just hurt!" She looked at both men, she heard another bike ride in. Jesslynn watched as he backed his bike in, and he took off his helmet. 

He started towards the clubhouse, stopping when he saw her. "Shortcakes?"

She smiled at the childhood nickname he'd stuck hee with. "Hey Ope! " He lifted her up off her feet, swinging hee around. 

"When did you get home?" Jax didn't say anything!" He put her down, looking down at her.

"I just got here and nobody knew I was coming." She was lifted off her feet again and spun around. 

"Princess! Not nice playing with me like that!" Tig said.

"Sorry Tiggy!"

"My turn for a hug, put her down." She was pulled into Chibs arms for a hug. "Welcome home love."

The four of them walked into the clubhouse, her eyes scanned the room looking for her brother, mom, and step-father. Her eyes landed on Jax, he was sitting at the bar, drinking she exhaled slowly and walked over to him.

"Hey big brother! "

"What the hell are you doing here Jess?"

"I'm on trouble and need help"

He pulled her into a hug, pulling her down the hall towards his dorm room. Shutting the door behind him, he looked at her frowing.

"It's not safe for you to be here. Go back to New York to your husband."

She closed her eyes. "I don't have a husband anymore, and I'm not safe in New York. I need my family to keep me safe."

"What the hell is going on Jess?"

Sitting on his bed, she started at the beginning.


End file.
